Sakura's Choice
by Sakruafan12
Summary: Sakura Haruno head medic alone well not completly, she has Konoha 12 except team 7, she now has to deal with her loss and gain new friends and family, a certain indcident changes Konoha forever and wait what! when did Sakura join Akatsuki!


Sakura's Choice

(Some OOC)

(Sorry I don't own Naruto)

Sakura was sweating. She had just finished healing everyone in the hospital, because there was no nurse due to the fact everyone was getting sick. 'My god I can't believe this, I'm head of the Medic, and I haven't gotten a mission for awhile it's not fair. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato-Taichu are always getting missions. I barley even talk to them, they have a 5 year mission, and it just started. This makes me sad. Everyone is getting stronger and moving on.' I thought and I sighed. I got up. 'It's time something changed; I'm sick and tired of always getting left behind. Everything changed once Sasuke returned after killing Orichimaru, which was a huge surprise'

FlashBack

_It all started on the day. "Naruto, get your lazy butt up we have to talk to a few people" I yelled. "Sorry Sakura-chan" He said rubbing his head. "Whatever just hurry up" I said. "Wait are we going on a double date?" he asked. "BAKA just get ready!" I yelled. 30 minutes later. "Hurry up" I said again and he came out in his usual black and orange outfit. We walked in silence to Hokage's Tower. Then all of a sudden we stopped in our tracks in front of us was a guy wearing a long sleeved shirt with a small symbol of Uchiha on the neck part and his hair was like a Chicken's ass. And he had black pants and whatever else and his sword but his hair was a giveaway. "Sas...uk…e" I stuttered. He turned to look at us. "Yo Sakura, Naruto" he said. "What are you doing here teme?" Naruto asked. Surprised. "What does it look like dope? I came back after killing Orichimaru I thought that what he was going to do was bad and I missed you guys so I returned on my own free will" he said the part about us really fast. Naruto got teary eyed. And I didn't know how to feel I mean I had gotten over the long time crush so I gave a smile. "Let's go tell Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto said excitedly. "Has he even changed?" Sasuke whispered to me. "No not really" I whispered back. Then we walked into the Hokage's tower. I entered first and then Naruto and then Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke what on earth are you doing here?" Tsunade yelled. "Calm down Shishu" I said and then explained what happened. "Believe it!" Naruto yelled after I finished. "I see well then Uchiha Sasuke your punishment will be less seeing as how you got rid of Konoha's greatest enemy. So I say you can only go on D-ranks for 3 months and not only that you have to stay with Naruto for the time because I'm going to have him watch you like a hawk, if you do anything, I repeat you'll not only get beaten by me but my apprentice as well which is Sakura" Tsunade finished. "Hai" he replied. "Alright Naruto and Sasuke you two are dismissed" Tsunade. "But… "DISMISSED" Tsunade yelled. And those to left. "Sakura, how are you doing?" Tsunade asked. "I don't know I'm confused" I replied looking down at the ground. "Why don't you try and get used to having Sasuke here again like old times" she said and dismissed me. I walked home_

_1 year later_

_Everyone had gotten used to him being back, but because of that, every member Team 7 abandoned me, they stopped talking to me and left me at the hospital and they left the new Team 7 is Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato-Taichu, they even gotten a picture together. Ino stilled talked to me, so did the other Konoha 12 but not Team 7 and a lot of the other Chunin in our age group kind of hate my team now because of it. I've become stoic around them if I'm around them. I joined a new team well not really but anyway, I was put on Team 0 with Kakashi-sensei, we actually are feeling the same about Team 7. Kakashi-sensei and I train a lot and go on a lot of B-rank missions together. I had grown closer to my father figure sensei. He told me once "Sakura ignore Team 7 just as they do to us, there is no reason you shouldn't treat them any different" I felt grateful._

'That was 2 years ago, Kakashi sensei took his own S rank mission and I became a jounin like the rest of Konoha 12. I sighed. I had grown close to my brothers and sisters otherwise my new best friends. I never spoke to Naruto or any of them since that day 2 years ago. I kept walking, I surpassed Tsunade and Shizune a year ago' Then suddenly I bumped into something or rather Shikamaru. "Ah Sakura troublesome sorry" he said and helped me up. "Ah don't be Shikamaru, it was my fault for day dreaming" I replied. "Oh hey you want to play shoji with me" he asked. "Why you still think you can beat me again?" I asked smirking. "Troublesome but I like a challenge and you are just that" he said. I smirked and said "Sure I don't have anything else to do anyway" I replied and we walked in comfortable silence. "Hey Shikamaru what you going to get Ino for your guys anniversary for dating 2 years?" I asked. He sighed. "So troublesome" he mumbled but I still heard I chuckled. "Shikamaru hasn't Ino taught you any language at all besides Troublesome" I asked. "Hm" he replied. We got to his place and we started playing. 'My intelligence increased even greater than Shikamaru's' I thought. And Almost every time we played shoji I'd win. But this time my head was distracted. "Troublesome Sakura. Hey Sakura are you there?" he said waving his hand in my face. "Huh or sorry" I said. Then I looked down and saw that he won. "Hey!" I said. "You weren't watching my secret move did you" he said smirking. "Oh um….no not really" I said rubbing the back of my head. "Well what are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked. "About what?" I asked. "About what, it's going to _that _day?" he said. "What day?" I asked. "Sakura, do you honestly don't remember what your team did to you this very day about a year ago?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh _that _day. I don't know they aren't even here for me to do anything" Sakura replied.

'It's been awhile since _that_ day' I thought. "I gotta go Shikamaru, mom needs help at home I'm sure so maybe some other time" I said and got up and walked off. But then a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Sakura, if you ever need someone to talk to you know Konoha 12 will always be there for you" Shikamaru said. I turned my head and smiled and said "Yeah thanks" he then let go of my shoulder and I walked home. "I'm home okaa-san" I announced. "Sakura, honey dear come here" she said. I walked over to her she was lying on the couch and something seemed off. "Okaa-san are you alright?" I asked. I saw her smirk evilly and she motioned me to come by her. So I did and kneeled down to take a look. "I need you to look at a scar on my stomach" she said. I nodded and I as soon I as was about to take of her shirt I saw something then my eyes widened and I tried to get up but then she grabbed my arm. "Sakura 4 seconds this is goodbye you devil!" she yelled. "Okaa-san why?" I asked then the blast happened and I was caught at the center. "AHHHHHHHH" I screamed at impact. And fell unconscious.

Lee with Neji and Tenten having lunch

"Hey Neji are you going to take the Anbu exams coming up?" Tenten asked. "Yeah probably if something doesn't come up" I replied. "Yosh! If I can't beat Neji then I'll train even more each day" Lee said. Tenten and I sweat dropped. Then all of a sudden there was a scream "AHHHH!" I immediately activated my Byuakugan My eyes widened and then I gasped. "What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked. "Sakura" I said and we ran for her house. When we got there, the house was on fire. And the rest of Konoha 12 was there two. "Neji did you see what happened to Sakura?" Hinata asked. (Hinata became more confident) "Yeah" I replied. "I'll go in and get her" I said and ran off for my sister. (You know not birth sister but their relationship is brother/sister) I got in. I covered my mouth. I got in and I saw a girl with pink hair lying on the ground she's badly burnt. I quickly got her to her and picked her up bridal style and ran and jumped out the closest window. I covered as shattered glass spread everywhere. "BILLBOARD BROW" came Ino's voice. Then Tsunade saw her as well and said. "You ninja there take water and get this fire to stop immediately I have something to take care of do it NOW" she yelled. Konoha 12 and Tsunade dashed to the hospital. Ino, Shizune, Tsunade quickly went into the emergency room. Everyone else was in the waiting room. "Do you guys think she'll be ok?" Tenten asked. I walked and sat down by her and said "Tenten, our sister, Sakura will make it no matter what, she's strong, remember she surpassed the Godamime herself" Tenten nodded. "Hinata-sama did you see what truly happened?" I asked. "Hai, Neji-niisan, She entered her house and her mother tricked her. Her mother had explosive tags on under her closes, Sakura found out and tried to get away but her mother grabbed her arm at the last second and then boom" Hinata explained. "How'd you know?" Tenten asked. "Because I was training with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun and then I saw what happened and we were already on our way there but we didn't make it in time" Hinata said sadly. "Hey it's not your fault, none of us seen this coming especially from Sakura's mom" Kiba said.

An Hour Later

Tsunade, Ino, and Shizune came out. Ino sweating the most. "How is she?" Choji asked. "She's stable, she does have quite a few burns but they'll heal in about a week. I think Sakura will wake up either later today or sometime tomorrow. Also I'm sending word to Kakashi to come back" Tsunade announced. "Why what's going on?" Shikamaru asked. "Well…pant Sakura…..pant is….like….pant….a daughter…pant to…..him…..pant…..so….pant…."Ino finished and collapsed. Shikamaru went and picked her up and placed her in room 354. "Oh and if you guys want to visit Sakura, she's in room 486" Shizune finished. And She and Lady Hokage left. At first no one did anything. "Hey guys I have an idea why don't we send a message to those jerks on Team 7 and see what they say" Tenten suggested. "Yosh! That's a youthful idea Tenten" said Lee said. "No, what they did to do her is completely unforgiveable" I said. "Yeah Neji's right although it's troublesome don't you guys remember what today is?" Shikamaru said. "Don't tell me it's _that _day" Kiba said. Shikamaru and I nodded. Tenten looked down sad.

FlashBack

"_Hey Naruto Konoha 12 is going to have party today wanna join?" Tenten asked. "Sure why not" he said. "Sasuke? Sai? Yamato-sensei?" Tenten asked "Hn" "Sure" "yeah I guess" "Ok meet us at the Chunin exam Stadium tonight 7:30" Tenten and I walked off after that. "Why do I have to go?" I asked. "Because Neji you know why we're having this party, it's for Sakura and trying to rekindle the flame she once had with Naruto and Team 7" Tenten whispered._

_Later at the party_

_There was music. "So Sasuke have you talked to Sakura lately?" Kiba asked. "Oh there was such a girl with that name right?" Sasuke asked. "What do you mean; you were on Squad 7 with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sakura?" Kiba replied. "Nope I never was, the reason she was on our team to see how things would trying to be a ninja that she'll never become, she was, is weak" Sasuke said simply bored. "……" Kiba was stumped. He went and told Sakura who was talking to Tenten and I and laughing. "Yeah I know…." "Sakura" Kiba said. She looked at Kiba and smiled "Yes Kiba?" she asked. "Um…" Then he explained what happened and Sakura clutched her drink so hard the glass shattered. "..SAY?" she whispered harshly. Naruto overheard and walked passed us and *accidently* bumped into Sakura knocking her to the ground. "Whoa, Neji, Kiba did one of you guys try and trip me or something?" he asked. "No you JERK you bumped into me knocking me to the ground" Sakura muttered but we all heard and so did Naruto. "Hey guys you hear something" Naruto asked. Kiba punched him. Tenten and I helped Sakura up. "Hey dog boy what was that for?" Naruto asked as everyone now turned to us. "You pushed Sakura down that's why" Tenten replied. "Oh you mean that fat forehead girl that just observed our team work and stuff" Naruto said. "Naruto…How could…..I thought" Sakura tried to speak while tears were threatening to come. "Well guess what .Ua you thought wrong, have you ever wondered about how I felt back then? No well because of your neglecting and the pain you caused me I don't even want to see you face" Naruto said. "FINE Naruto HAVE IT YOUR FUCKING WAY YOU KNOW WHAT YOU AND SASUKE, SAI AND YAMATO ARE THE NEW TEAM 7 AND WHY DON'T YOU PRETEND I WAS NEVER FUCKING ON YOUR RETARED TEAM HOW ABOUT THAT!!!!!" Sakura yelled and disappeared in a swirl of Cherry Blossoms. 'How could you say something like that to your teammate Naruto, we thought better of you but I guess I was wrong about you Naruto' Everyone except the people who Sakura yelled at thought it._

End of FlashBack

A few days later Sakura woke up.

'Ow my head hurts a ton and not to mention these burns I got' I thought. I sighed and sat up. "Sakura you shouldn't move yet" came Ino's voice. "Pig what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well of course billboard brow, I came to make sure you were all right" Ino replied. "Oh um what happened I kind of don't remember all of it, I remember that I caught home and my mother said she wanted me to take a look at a scratch she had" I said. "Oh well after that your mom revealed paper bombs and your house lit on fire and you barley survived since you were in close range I mean" Ino said. Then flashbacks of what happened appeared. Then I remembered my mother's words _Sakura there is 4 seconds left, goodbye you DEVIL! _ I looked at Ino. "Pig am I a devil?" I asked. "What, Billboard brow what the heck? No your not, what made you think such a thought?" Ino asked. I sighed. "Well just 4 seconds before the explosion my okaa-san said goodbye you devil" I replied. And I looked down. "Sakura you need to listen you got the entire Konoha 8 since we don't include you-know-who" Ino said. "Hai Hai" I replied._  
_


End file.
